cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Peoples China
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Nation Information Peoples China is a growing, developing, and maturing nation at 68 days old with citizens primarily of Chinese ethnicity whose religion is Jainism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay moderately high tax rates and they are somewhat unhappy in their work environments as a result. The citizens of Peoples China work diligently to produce Wheat and Pigs as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Peoples China is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within Peoples China to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Peoples China allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Peoples China believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government of Peoples China has no compassion for other people of the world and does not contribute to foreign aid. Peoples China will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History Peoples China was founded on August 21, 2008 by Zhou Peng. Shortly after its founding the nation joined the Majestic Order of Orange Nations and also entered a trade circle which it remains in to this day. Government Peoples China has a constitutional republican government. The Head of State and Government is the President, who is elected every four years in universal national elections. The President has the power to veto or approve anything passed by Congress. If he chooses to veto the bill, only a 2/3rd majority vote in Congress can override the veto. Another option for the President is the line-item veto, which allows him to cancel parts of bills that he views as unnecessary or wasteful. The current President is Zhou Peng. The legislative branch is headed by the Peoples' Congress, composed of the Senate and House of Representatives. Two senators are elected by each province and municipality every six years. Each province and municipality also elects a number of representatives; the number is based on population in that region. The main duty of the legislative branch is to pass laws. The nation's judiciary is led by a Supreme Court; headed by a Chief Justice and nine Associate Justices who are all appointed by the President. The duty of the judicial branch is to interpret the laws. The nation's legal system is common law. Political Parties Parties w/ Representation in Congress * United Freedom Party - Social Liberalism, Centrism, Liberal Nationalism * Peoples' Left Alliance - Social Democraticism, Socialism * Democratic Workers' Party - Socialism, Workers' Rights * Party of Enlightened Socialism - Buddhist Socialism, Social Liberalism, Centrism * National Alliance for China - Liberal Nationalism, Liberalism Other Parties * Chinese Communist Party - Communism, Socialism * Conservative Peoples' Party - Conservatism, Conservative Liberalism * Green Environmental Party - Social Liberalism, Green, Environmentalism * Union for the Rights of Christians - Social Conservatism, State Religion, Pro-Life 1st Chinese Congress The First Chinese Congress formed on August 21, 2008 following national elections of the President, Congress, and local offices. The current President of the Senate is Tang Yilun, the President Pro Tempore is Koji Koizumi, and the Speaker of the House is Christopher Allen. The United Freedom Party holds both the Senate and House majority. Congress currently has a total of 162 members. Senate * United Freedom Party - 6 Seats * Party of Enlightened Socialism - 4 Seats * National Alliance for China - 4 Seats * Total Seats - 14 Seats House of Representatives * United Freedom Party - 51 Seats * Party of Enlightened Socialism - 41 Seats * National Alliance for China - 35 Seats * Peoples' Left Alliance - 12 Seats * Democratic Workers' Party - 9 Seats * Total - 148 Seats Economy Peoples China has a very strong economy despite its small size. The nation commonly amasses large surpluses in money and is apart of an organized trading group. Currency China has used the Chinese Dollar as its currency since its founding. The currency has four coins: 5¢, 10¢, 25¢, and 50¢; and six main banknotes: $1, $5, $10, $20, $50, and $100. There are four other banknotes, though they do not circulate and are only used by banks, they are the: $500, $1000, $5000, and $10000. Natural Resources The nation's two main natural resources, and exports, are pigs and wheat. In flat agricultural areas many farms grow wheat and also raise pigs. Many farms also produce rice which grows good in China's environment. China has many other smaller industries too, such as fishing, forestry, iron production, and aluminum production. Trade Peoples China is currently apart of trade group with other members of the Majestic Order of Orange Nations. With this group, China imports aluminum, cattle, fish, iron, lumber, marble, spices, sugar, uranium, and water. These imports allow the republic also to produce beer, fast food, and construction equipment. Cities & Regions Cities * Beijing * Cangzhou * Chengde * Datong * Dezhou * Langfang * Shijiazhuang * Tangshan * Tianjin * Qinhuangdao * Zhangjiakou Municipalities In Parenthesis is its Number of Representatives * Beijing (15) * Tianjin (8) Provinces In Parenthesis is its Number of Representatives * Hebei (23) * Inner Mongolia (12) * Liaoning (21) * Shandong (35) * Shanxi (34) Demographics Religion * Buddhist 53% * Atheist 30% * Taoist 8% * Confucian 7% * Christian 2% Ethnicity * Asian 54% * Caucasian 37% * Indian 5% * Mixed 3% * Middle Eastern 1% Category:English-speaking nations Category:Nations of Asia